spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Encounter
'The Encounter '''is the eighty-seventh episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Spiteful Spot *Freedom Fighters Leader *Freedom Fighters *Ace Snider (cameo) *Cyan Kent (cameo) *Black Sponge (cameo) *Bodyguard Patrick (cameo) Plot Leader Plankton and Spiteful Spot encounter the Freedom Fighters on their journey to murder hippes. Story "Did you enjoy your meal, boy?" Leader Plankton asked as Spiteful Spot headed back over to him, leaving only the skeleton of the hippie left. He then barked happily. "Great! now let's go find some more hippies to brutually murder and then eat!" Leader Plankton grinned. Suddenly, a figure in a dark black cloak stepped in front of Plankton. "Hey! Get out of the way, you weirdo! I'm walkin' here!" Leader Plankton shouted. "I take it you don't remember me," the figure said, breahting heavily. "No, how the heck am I supposed to remember you when you have your whole body covered up with a cloak?!" Leader Plankton questioned. "Oh, right," the figure said, quickly taking off his head, revealing an orange, severely scarred face. "Yeah, never seen you before in my life," Leader Plankton said blankly. "What?! How could you not- Oh right. We were in the smoke last time we fought. Well, maybe this'll help refresh your memory!" the figure said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a bunch of Freedom Fighters began to corner Leader Plankton and Spiteful Spot. "I remember you guys now! You're those weirdos from Taco Hell!" Leader Plankton gasped. "What? No! we're the Freedom Fighters!" the figure shouted. "The Freedom what now?" Leader Plankton. "Ugh, back in September, you went off on a journey to try and find the ReviveSquare32. Then we surrounded you but you got away. AND NOW WE'VE COME TO YOU FOR REVENGE!" the leader explained. "Oh, riiight! I remember you guys now! But wow, that was back in September. It's June now. Geez, you guys took a long time. What the heck have you guys been doing?" he asked. The leader then glanced at the floor nervously. September 4, 2014 "I can't believe that idiot Plankton got away!" the leader growled. "So, what should we do now?" one of the Freedom Fighters asked. "Wanna go to Paradise Falls?" another one of them suggested. "PARADISE FALLS?! PARADISE FALLS?! You expect us to go some fancy hotel when we're supposed to be on an extremely important mission?! Okay," the leader accepted. "Woohoo!" the Freedom Fighters cheered. "You're a terrible leader," Leader Plankton pointed out. "So are you!" the leader growled. "Pft, yeah right. I was the winning contestant for the first season of ''So, You Think You Can Lead?," Leader Plankton stated proudly. "And what about all the other seasons?" the leader inquired. "There are no other seasons. Once I won the show, I immediately took over the ocean afterwards," Leader Plankton explained. "Damn that realtiy show..." the leader muttered. "So, are you guys gonna leave me alone now?" Leader Plankton asked. "No way! You're giving us our weapon back!" the leader demanded. "Your weapon?! I stole that thing fair and square. Besides, I don't have it. It's back at Bucket of Evil," Leader Plankton. "Let's go!" the leader shouted, quickly swooping up the two and running towards Bucket of Evil. Meeanwhile, Cyan had been in the process of shoving all of Leader Plankton's into his cloak. However, suddenly the door burst open. "Leader Plankton! ...And some other random guys dressed in black cloaks," Ace said, rather confused. "TO THE WEAPONS ROOM!" the leader announced as they headed towards it. "Gah, Cyan! They're coming for us!" Black Sponge said, beginning to panic. "Quick, jump through the window!" Tacom said. "I don't know, that seems pretty unsafe," Patrick said. "You guys are idiots," Sanilster Slimey said as they all hopped out of the window. "What hard ground," Cyan said as he fell to the ground. The Freedom Fighters finally reached the weapons room, only to find that it was completely empty except for the Universe Traveler. "No sign of the ReviveSquare32 anywhere!" one of the Freedom Fighers said. "Well, I suppose this'll do," the leader said, grabbing ahold of the Universe Traveler. "Not so fast!" Leader Plankton announced, Spiteful Spot quickly hopping on the leader and beginning to eat his face off. "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" the leader shouted and quickly fell down to the floor. Spiteful Spiot grinned evilly, doing the same to all the other Freedom Fighters. "Good boy, good b- WAIT A MINUTE WHERE THE HECK DID ALL MY WEAPONS GO?!" Leader Plankton panicked. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes